


Ghost

by Izzu



Series: Zawame Aftermath [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep 46. To have his brother waking up after so long, it sounded too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda hated how different muses come at you like a bomb. Especially when all of them are from different points in time. Might as well post it as they come.

To be honest, it never crossed his mind on what he would do once his brother wakes up. If that was even possible, judging from what the doctor said. Because he stopped hoping that god would be kind enough to grant him _another_ impossible wish. Having his brother back; even in this form, was already a _miracle_.

He didn't have faith that god could grant any more of _his_ prayers. After all, who was he to expect more of that kind of grace? He who have sinned so much...

That was why... it was almost hard to believe his eyes, when he saw his brother's eyes flutter open after so long. Even more to have that long-missed person turning towards him, and giving that kind smile. Once again. To him.

Tear started to overflow, as all of the pent-up emotions he never realised he had been holding burst out from his chest. How much he missed his brother; how much he yearned to hear his voice—for real this time, not from any hallucinations—no words could fully describe.

Without thinking, Micchi lifted his hand to reach out towards his brother.

Just a few more steps...

And immediately, old hateful memories rushed into his mind... all at once. The look his brother gave him before Sid pushed him off the ledge; the look his brother gave him as he ran in front of him to stop him from killing Kouta. The last thing he saw of his brother before he dealt in the finishing blow with the sonic arrow...!

“NOOOOO!!” Micchi screamed, clutching his head before running out of the room crying.

**_He can't._ **

There's no way he could go back. No way to go back to the way it used to be.

After everything, how could he face _nii-san_ again? He could face his brother when he was unconscious, but he don't think he could if his brother was awake. How could he ask _nii-san_ for forgiveness? When he himself can't truly forgive himself? For his own betrayal?

_He can't._

Even if _nii-san_ was willing to do that for him.


End file.
